


Every Time You Go Away

by blythechild



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Absence, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Reid returns from his forced break to find people noticed he was gone.This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. It was created as an amusement. This drabble is suitable for everyone.





	Every Time You Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Another 10 word (or multiples) prompt from comment_fic on Livejournal. The prompt was: Criminal Minds, any, I could walk this fine line between elation and success, But we all know which way I’m going to strike the stake between my chest

"Hey. I'm back." He's nervous.

"You are." Her smile is wide.

Perhaps sabbaticals aren't so bad when you consider the homecomings.


End file.
